Spyro and the Heroes 7: The Epic Tournament
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 7****th**** and FINAL Season of Spyro and the Heroes: The Epic Tournament! Air date: 2-21-08. I don't own anything! Please Enjoy! Seriously this is my 15****th**** Story and now that's the entire story's I need to finish. NO MORE! (Sorry, no crossover for this story I'm afraid, nah who am I kidding. The Simpsons will pay a visit for the Heroes and so will I) I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OUR FINAL STORY goes to the Dragon Realms where the Heroes were laying on the grass looking at the clouds. Ever since they defeated all of their old enemies, there seems to be no villain willing enough to take over the worlds. From that point, the Heroes are really close friends. Also, they all have children. (Only Krypto and Angel will be mentioned)

"Man, is there anything left to do?" asked Spyro

"Yeah it's been 5 whole years without any villain popping up" said Crash

Then all of a sudden the Mail Man walked in front of them.

"Telegrams for all of you" said the Mail Man as he gave them their mail.

They all sighed and they probably knew what it was.

"Hmm, let's see here, bills, bills, bills, bill bob bill" said all of them in unison

They kept going until they reached one letter which said that they are invited to the World Hero Tournament.

"Hey, look, looks we got invited to the World Hero Tournament!" said Spyro

"Let's read it!" said Crash as they read the invitation.

"It says, "Congratulations, you have been chosen to compete in the World Hero Tournament. The Tournament is being held in Dragon Valley. It starts at 8:00 PM on Friday" said Spyro

"Wow, so, should we go?" asked Samus

"Sounds like a good place to go!" said Sonic getting excited.

"Me too, but it almost sounds that we are-a being set up!" said Mario

"Ah you've been suspicious ever since SSBB went out in America" said Jak

"That's-a true" said Mario sighing.

"Well let's go to that Tournament!" said Spyro

"But it doesn't start until tomorrow morning" said Ratchet

"Right but how about we get prepared for it; if we enter I guess we have to compete against one another" said Spyro

"Didn't we already settle our rivalry in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate?" asked Crash

"With the exception of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto and the people from Resident Evil, yes, but there is nothing else to do" said Spyro

"All right, then let's just give each other a hug before we go home" said Crash as each one of them hugged each other hard before heading back home.

Meanwhile in the World Hero Tournament…

"Heheh, everything is according to plan, those heroes don't know that this is just a trap form them to destroy each other once in for all with the power of my power of rage potion to make them so mad that they'll kill each other no matter what!" said a black figure with claws the size of Godzilla and a huge sword in his hands.

"When tomorrow comes, I'll make sure that will happen so I Lord Gabe shall rule the worlds!" said Gabe as he laughed a evil laugh that lasted for a long time…

To be continued for right now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! What will happen next? Find out on Chapter 2: The Preparation! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Preparation!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Spyro and the Heroes 7: The Epic Tournament! Air Date: 2-22-08. I'm sorry to skip Different Beginning; I'm starting to lose my ideas of battles in that story. It will take about a day to figure about an idea. Anyways enjoy The Preparation Chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 7:00 PM, Friday as the Scene went to Spyro's cave where Spyro was talking to his wife Cynder and his daughter Angel. If you don't know who Angel is, she is a black/purple dragon who is 4 years old and she is really caring for almost anybody.

"So me and my friends are going to compete in the World Hero Tournament" said Spyro

"Really? Well I hope you have fun sweetie," said Cynder

"Wow dad, can I watch you compete?" asked Angel

"Sure Angel"

"Now be careful, you never know if a villain is going to show up and destroy you," said Cynder

"Ah don't worry, I learned that the hard way in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate" said Spyro

"Okay, have fun," said Cynder as she kissed Spyro on the cheek.

"I will!" said Spyro as he grabbed his sword and walked to Dragon Valley.

The Scene then went to the rest of the Heroes already at Dragon Valley

"When is Spyro coming? The Tournament begins in 45 minutes!" said Sonic

"I'm sure he is on his way," said Crash

"He better come soon" said Master Chief

"Oh and by the way, why did you bring your son Crash?" asked Sora

"Well I just wanted my little guy Krypto to see me in action" said Crash

"Thanks dad" said Krypto

"WHERE IS HE?!" yelled Sly

"Calm down, we don't want a angry raccoon here" said Fox

They waited for a few more minutes but Spyro didn't appear.

"GAH! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" said Sly

As all of a sudden Spyro pounced at all of them from the sky.

"Ha! Got you!" said Spyro laughing

"Get off of us Spyro," said Crash not breathing as Spyro got off of them.

"Sorry, I've see you've brought your son Crash" said Spyro

"Yeah, his name is Krypto and he is 4 years old" said Crash

"Great, now let's get into the Tournament, we don't want Sly Cooper yelling now do we?" said Jak

"I heard that!" said Sly

"Well anyways did anyone bring their Swords of Ultimate Light?" asked Spyro

"Yep"

"All right then were good to go!" said Spyro as they entered the Coliseum.

In the World Hero Tournament

"Ladies and Gentleman! Presenting our 24 participating Heroes!" said the Announcer

The Audience cheered as the 24 Heroes walked in and bowed.

"They are competing for the True Hero Trophy which will be given by the creator of this place himself," said the Announcer

"Now anyways, the rules are to knock your opponent out, you can't step out of the arena or you'll be disqualified. One more rule, you can ask a player from the Audience to help you, but only one! Now there are 12 battles for today, they go by, Spyro vs. Crash, Sonic vs. Jak, Ratchet vs. Mario, Kirby vs. Pickachu, Link vs. Sora, Sly vs. DK, Fox vs. Pacman, Croc vs. Rayman, Klonoa vs. Tak, Ty vs. Kao, Master Chief vs. Samus, and Mega Man vs. Kingsley. The Winners proceed and the Losers are out!" said the Announcer

"I guess you'll and Crash will fight first," said Sonic

"We'll be over by the bench watching" said Ratchet as all of the Heroes except Spyro and Crash sat down on the bench.

"Well I guess this is it buddy" said Spyro

"Right, but don't go easy one me" said Crash

"Let's get ready for fight number 1!" said the Announcer as the battle of Spyro vs. Crash began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 3: Spyro vs. Crash!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spyro vs Crash

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Chapter of Spyro and the Heroes 7: The Epic Tournament: Spyro vs. Crash. I don't own anything! This chapter is good but now that good. It made me a bit sad when two best friends fight, but what are you going to do? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SPYRO VS. CRASH!**

**Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room Theme on…**

**No HP on. This Battle decides who wins. Information Key: "Defeat your opponent!" **

**Spyro started first by getting out his Sword of Ultimate Light and then slashed Crash in the arm. Crash used his Master Tornado, forming into a huge tornado that sucked Spyro in and did tons of amounts of damage. Spyro was bleeding a bit from that attack but quickly regained his position and then breathed his Fire of Death on Crash, making Crash burned badly. Crash regained himself by using his Wumpa Bazooka and blasting Spyro with it. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal to heal himself. He then blasted an ice bomb at Crash. Crash saw this as he then grabbed it with his hands and then threw it back at Spyro which made him frozen. Crash then took this opportunity to slash Spyro with his Sword of Ultimate Light. **

"**You're doing great Dad!" said Krypto**

"**Thanks son!" said Crash**

"**You're good, but not too good, let's go into our real forms shall we?" asked Spyro as he turned into his Light Spyro form while Crash turned into his Light Crash form.**

**Spyro formed a Light Energy Bomb in his hands and then threw it at Crash, making him be blasted to the edge of the arena, almost falling out of it. Crash healed himself with some of his Wumpa Juice. Crash then freezed time by using Bandicoot Time and then did 4 punch combos on Spyro. Spyro got angry at this and then used his Eternal Heart of Light Fury, blasting Crash with the nearly maximum amount of Light, making Crash almost unconscious by the attack and he was also bleeding hard. Crash healed himself with his Wumpa Juice before pointing his Sword of Ultimate Light at Spyro as a huge light beam formed at the edge of the sword and it then blasted Spyro sky high. Spyro quickly healed himself with his Holy Heal before doing a melee attack of Light on Crash. Crash grabbed Spyro by the waist and then threw him up into the air before using his Super Light Crash dive, deep diving into Spyro with the power of Light.**

**Spyro looked at Crash with a smile. **

"**You're good at this Crash!" said Spyro **

"**You're not so bad yourself" said Crash**

"**Now let's make things a little tougher hmm?" asked Spyro **

**Spyro then turned into his Dark Spyro form with Crash doing them same with his Dark Crash form. Spyro did 100 combos of dark melee attacks on Crash, making him get knocked to the floor really hard as he started to bleed heavily. Crash blasted his Wumpa Bazooka at Spyro. Spyro quickly caught the Wumpa bomb and then shoved it down Crash's throat where it exploded in his stomach. Crash used Dark Slash of Death, forming dark energy in his claws as he then slashed Spyro with the power of darkness. Spyro used his Eternal Heart of Darkness Fury and then blasted Crash with the nearly maximum amount of darkness. Crash fired back by stabbing his claws deep inside Spyro chest, putting poison in him, dropping his HP down to one. Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal to heal himself. He then blasted his dark breath at Crash, making him yell in pain as he was hit by the power of darkness. Crash then went back into his regular form before punching Spyro in the face 10 times. **

"**DAD! Don't give up!" said Angel who just came in the Coliseum with Cynder.**

"**You can do it sweetie!" said Cynder**

"**Thanks! Come on Crash, show me what you've got!" said Spyro **

"**Fine, Super Form Activate!" said Crash**

"**Super Form Activate!" said Spyro**

**They both glowed really bright that it almost blinded the audience. Spyro used his Super Punch of Death, punching Crash to the ground with an incredible amount of force. Crash tried to use his Super laser gun on Spyro but he quickly knocked the gun out of his hands with his tail before wrestling Crash to the ground like a pure pro with his Super Strength. Crash kicked Spyro off of him before doing his Super Tornado Wrath, forming into the biggest Tornado ever and sucking Spyro in to zap him with an unknown power. Spyro used his Super Power of Light Fury and Crash did the same, making two strong super beams of Light hitting each other. Spyro added more of his strength to it and so did Crash. In a few minutes, a big explosion erupted between the two strong super beams of Light and both Spyro and Crash was K.O.**

Few Moments Later…

"Looks like we have a tie, both players are K.O.!" said the Announcer

The Audience then cheered as the guards used an elixir on both of them so they'll be awake.

"Well I guess it was tie" said Spyro

"Nice Battle!" said Crash as both of them gave each other a nice hug.

"Next up, Sonic vs. Jak!" said the Announcer as Jak and Sonic went up to the Arena and faced both of them.

"You guys were awesome!" said Sonic

"Thanks, but now it's time for you guys to fight, good luck!" said Crash as both he and Spyro went to the bench with the others as Jak and Sonic got ready to fight.

"Ready, set, fight!" said the Announcer as the Sonic vs. Jak battle began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 4: Sonic vs. Jak!**


End file.
